


Talk dirty to me

by RedRobots



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRobots/pseuds/RedRobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind sneaks off from rivet duty to commlink sex with Chromedome in a storage room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk dirty to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Londonprophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Londonprophecy).



> So London has gone on holiday and is feeling a little homesick and down, I asked her if I could write her something to make her feel better and she wanted Chromedome/Rewind smut. It’s my first time in writing them too so I hope I did ok!
> 
> Crashboombanger also voice acted some of this!  
> http://crashboombanger.tumblr.com/post/28605357494  
> Kizzybits also drew some of this out!  
> http://kizzybits.tumblr.com/post/30976338805/lololol-what-am-i-doing-page-1-of-2-if-im-not
> 
> Beta'ed by Freeskywarp

Rewind had snuck off from rivet duty to have some time with himself in a small supply room and get a chance to speak to Chromedome via comm link. Before he left he made Swerve promise to stay and cover for him if anyone asked, promising he’d return soon. 

The cassette reached down and slowly cupped himself, tracing the rim of his valve, pretending it was Chromedome’s hand instead of his own.  
::I gently press a finger into your valve:: Chromedome said in a low tone. Rewind dipped a finger into the entrance of his valve, following the mnemosurgeon’s words. He couldn’t help but whine quietly at the intrusion. ::You’re already so wet…:: 

Rewind hummed lowly in agreement as he pressed his finger in as far as he could ::I need you, Chromedome:: he replied, slowly moving it around inside him as he waited for further instructions. 

::I slowly thrust my finger in and out of you, soon adding a second, making sure to rub each and every node I find while you writhe under me:: Rewind covered his mouth to suppress his moans, he had to stay quiet. If Rodimus caught him self servicing while he was supposed to be on duty, he’d be offlined.

::G-Go faster:: he pleaded, as he fingered himself wiggling his hips impatiently.

::Be patient Rewind:: Chromedome replied calmly, making sure he could tease his cassette for as long as possible.

::I don’t h-have forever! They’ll realise I’m g-gone soon…and we’ll both be in trouble…:: Rewind ground out ::p-please, Chromedome…please::

The mnemosurgeon sighed in frustration but he knew the smaller mech was right. When he could get his hands on Rewind again he was never going to let go.

::I speed up my fingers in your valve, trying to hit your ceiling node but never quiet getting there, you wiggle your hips and try and help me hit it but I won’t:: 

He waited for the low moans of Rewind complying before carrying on ::I move my other hand from your hip plates to your spike, rubbing and smearing fluid over the head before wrapping my hand around your spike and stroking you in time with my thrusts, you’ll cling to me as pleasure runs through your circuitry, panting down my audio for more::

Rewind couldn’t concentrate, the feeling was too good and it had been far too long since he had heard the larger mech speak to him. He rocked his hips back and fourth against the floor, moaning happily. 

::I-I wish you were here…I want you…to pin me a-again the wall and…take control:: Rewind groaned rocking harder ::hold my hands…so I couldn’t move…as you take me how you want…make me shiver and cry b-but I can’t do…anything:: he ground himself against the back of the storage closet.

The cassette felt Chromedome shudder over their bond and continued ::I-I’d want you to thrust into me hard…stretch my valve a-and make me sore for weeks after that….:: Rewind bit his lip components and his body shook slightly as he accidentally hit his ceiling node. 

::I add another finger, spreading your valve wide as I increase my thrusting, finally giving in and pounding hard against your ceiling node, listening to you cry in ecstasy:: 

::F-Frag….Chromedome…I-I’m gonna o-overload:: he moaned loudly, letting his helm tip back and his optics offline.

::Overload for me, Rewind, I want to hear you overload:: the larger mech whispered. Rewind doubled forward, crying out as he overloaded down himself. He vented hard, placing a hand on the floor in front of him to steady himself as he came down from his high. Chromedome soothed his spark over their bond, letting Rewind know how much he loved him. The cassette sighed happily, propping himself up against the wall, allowing himself a few moments rest before cleaning himself off and returning to Swerve.


End file.
